villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise of horror movies. A prolific child serial killer turned netherworldly monster, Freddy Krueger is capable of killing his victims in their sleep, usually with his signature bladed glove. Krueger is a staple of horror iconography, noted for his ability to mix humor with genuine scares. He is a minor player in the live-action universe subplot in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Ask about Freddy Krueger and you may be responded to with confused expressions. Ask about Frederick Nettand, however, and you would be responded to by people immediately remembering the Champion of the 45th Hunger Games who mysteriously disappeared quickly after his victory. Frederick Nettand was born in District 9 to a pacifist mother who detested violence. She was disgusted by President Snow's cruel Hunger Games and desire nothing more than peace in Panem. The Reaping occurred as it did every year, and the male tribute of District 9 was none other than Frederick. Frederick had never thrown a punch in his life, didn't have a second though about not standing a chance. As was tradition, each tribute was given a manager, trainer, and of course, a stylist. Frederick's stylist was a young man named Niles Krueger. Niles saw that Frderick was meek and nervous, so he compiled to make him more of a threat. Hailing from District 9, Frederick was a Wheat farmer, which inspired Niles to adorn him with blades and saws, a truly menacing ensemble akin to what could chop up wheat. This did wonders for Frederick's confidence. While he still had no expectation of victory, it at least helped him stand in front of the crowds without bursting into a panic attack. On the day of the games, as always, the youths scattered for a grab at the first weapons. Frederick saw a tall, sharp ended spear and tried for it. He and another tribute struggled for it. Frederick was prepared to simply stay alive for as long as he could, but, for his mother's sake, not kill anyone. Suddenly, a surge came over Frederick. He kicked the tribute in the stomach. The spear his, he then drove it into his opponent's ribs. The cannon sounded as Frederick took off into the forest. Ashamed of himself, Frederick complied to stay behind a tree until everyone else was dead. If anyone came around and found him, he would use his weapon to scare them off. And...if they died it'd be their fault, not his. More than one tribute found Frederick hiding behind the tree. After three tributes tried to ambush him, only to take his spear through their stomachs, Frederick figured he might as well finish up the games and kill the rest. Frederick rationalized he'd get in just as much trouble for killing ten tributes as he would for killing five. It's not as if he got some...bizarre rush from killing. He didn't like it. He was forced to. Right? Frederick gored a Career tribute from District 2 on his weapon before the final cannon sounded. He heard Seneca Crane's voice announce "The winner of the forty-fifth Hunger Games -- Frederick Nettand." Frederick was disappointed, but as soon as he realized it, he feigned relief for himself. The instant he returned to the crowd, it was as if his own humanity returned to him. Suddenly, the shame of the blood of the other Tributes came over him. Using his winnings, Frederick boarded a train out of the Capitol and left, never looking back at the Capitol or Panem. In America, Frederick decided to change his name, to Fred Krueger, after his stylist that he owed a very good deal to. With little job experience aside from killing people of harvesting wheat, Fred got a job as a sanitation manager at the local high school. He hoped he would scrape together enough money to simply buy a small apartment and live out the rest of his days, the Hunger Games behind him. However, he found himself seeing visions of the battlefield wherever he went. He shook it off, but being surrounded by teenagers in a high school didn't do him any favors. A struggle between Freddy and his own PTSD rarely left him the victor. Freddy suffered chronic panic attacks and anxiety. What was worse, he found his urge to kill again was rising. He remembered the sick pleasure he got from killing the tributes. He thought it would ease the pain. Killing just one student wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe two... What started as an attempt to ease his own mind became a sick addiction. Like a drug he couldn't abandon, Freddy smiled and laughed as he slashed the throats of students. However, the parents of the various disappearing children caught on fairly quickly. An angry mob formed around the school and found the bodies Freddy would burn in the furnace inside the boiler room Freddy would call sanctuary. The angry parents grouped around Freddy and shoved him inside the furnace by force. Freddy felt excruciating pain as he burned to death. Freddy's malicious soul descended to Hell, where he was met by Pinhead... Vs Cruella de Vil In Disney Vs Non Disney canon, Freddy's powers do not extend so far as those given to him in his movie franchise. This is seen most importantly in Pinhead summoning him from the dead, rather than the serial killer acting of his own accord. The master of the Cenobites orders Krueger to kill Cruella de Vil before she can take the Lament Configuration for herself. Krueger ambushes Cruella, attempting to intimidate her with his mere frightening appearance. The criminal only insults his fashion sense in return. Freddy slashes at Cruella with his glove, but her thick fur coats keep her relatively safe. Cruella, for her part, hits Freddy with a pitchfork, sending the ghost flying. As if trading an eye for an eye, Krueger hits her with a flying air tank and creates a similar effect. Krueger finishes the fight by sending Cruella into a vat of mud. Though Cruella does not die, she fails to acquire the Configuration. Later Appearances Freddy mocks Jason when Pinhead tasks the latter with killing Captain Barbossa, calling him a "Momma's boy." He is later seen once again as Pinhead begins the final stages of his plans to bring hell on earth. The Battle of Zorg Tower Freddy is present at Zorg tower when Pinhead begins to put his final plan into action. They are interupted, however, by Doctor Claw and Cruella, who have come to retreive the Lament Configuration for Mok Swagger. Freddy taunts his opponents, but Cruella kicks a nearby control box that shoots a beam through Freddy's chest. He uses his healing powers and the wound dissappears. He then slashes the rope Cruella is hanging from and sends her falling onto a nearby conveyer belt. In Freddy's moment of triumph, the ghost pirate, Barbossa, interferes and shoots Freddy, the blast sending him into a nearby wall. The demon then watches as Pinhead is dissolved as his giant Lament Configuration is destroyed. It is unknown if he too disappeared after the Configuration's destruction. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Demons, Sorcerers, and Nazis Freddy Krueger, along with the Djinn, Beetlejuice, and the Creeper, all scheme to take over the world during nightfall. Freddy's plans are cut short, however, when he encounters the sorcerer, Rasputin, and his Nazi assistant, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Freddy goes after Kroenen first, who promptly cuts off Krueger's arms. Freddy is unfazed, as he grows his arms back effortlessly. Freddy then slashes into Kroenen's mask, revealing the clockwork innerworkings. This leaves Freddy vulnerable to an attack by Rasputin, who blasts Freddy into a pile of hydrogen fuel tanks. With one more blast, Rasputin destroys the fuel tanks, blowing Freddy clean in half. Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Movie Villains Category:1984 introductions Category:Pinhead's Alliance Category:Lord Zebb Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Horro Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Demons Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Monsters Category:Ghost Category:CGI Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movies Villains War Category:Horror villains Category:Freddy's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Cora Alliance Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Clawed Villains Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Complete monsters Category:Revived Villains Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Saruman's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ramsley's Alliance in Live-Action Villains War Category:Pinhead's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Live-Action Villains War